


Girl Interrupted

by Cookie_Queen



Series: Freak Week 2020 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Final Heaven Discord, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Queen/pseuds/Cookie_Queen
Summary: All real, no hoax—just gorgeous.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Freak Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976140
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	Girl Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone I have met at the Final Heaven server -- y'all the nicest people, and I'm so glad to have found you. Thank you for being your wonderful selves and bringing such joy to this world. 
> 
> I haven't actually written fanfiction to post... ever? I don't know what possessed me to do so now--but it seems a place to start. I struggled with this, but I believe it as a gift for a community that has shown me nothing but kindness, so I hope you all like it although it feels slightly still WIP.
> 
> Given how extremely out of depths I am, I have to send thanks to the wonderful people who offered to beta this short piece:
> 
> (1) 04JETTA -- Thank you so much for your honesty and consistent feedback! I really appreciated your help because I was so extremely rusty to this type of experience. Thank you for being so warm and loving to a piece of work that needed a lot of love and care and saw the idea I had deep in the middle of 50 layers of something else.
> 
> (2) Mayonaka no Ame - Thank you for your expertise and thoughts on how to add more warmth to the story. I really appreciate your consistent and specific feedback. Having you mentor me through the meltdown of "is this even read-able" was more than I could ever ask for!
> 
> (3) daBOSSz - Thank you for your encouragement. I was thinking about just skipping Freak Week because of how much I struggled with these pieces. 
> 
> (4) Fundlestein -- Oh my God, the amount of messages you graciously responded to despite me being a disaster more often than not, you deserve multiple awards. Thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> Freak Week Prompts: Orgasm Denial / Tease

The stars rarely aligned so day time hookups could happen, but when they did, they took the opportunity. He’d brush the back of his hand against her back, and she’d bump her hip against his. With even less, Cloud would have Tifa pinned, damaging the foundations of their fine establishment.

There were a lot of variables in that equation—good timing to avoid customers, the kids being elsewhere, their daily schedules lining up. Tifa and Cloud still danced around the math of day time hookups which required more delicate and nuanced movement than the quietness of night time love making. 

However, when Tifa glanced while Cloud lay underneath whining, pleading, gasping at two thirty on a Tuesday interrupting meal prep, she appreciated the extra effort. The heat spiked in the backroom, with the alley street door cracked open, letting in the street's chatter mixed with the radio she left on during slows days, his top racked into his armpits, and pants only pulled down just above his knees while she bounced up and down on his cock. He throbbed at an equally unmusical clip, and his eyes unable to focus on anything at all, teeth grinding, hands scratching at whatever was left of the floor as her inner walls squeezed tight. Her voice keened. The wet, sharp slapping against him resounding around the small room embarrassed her, but she firmly pressed her hand on his chest to support her weight. He may or may not have whispered something soft, quiet, and chilling, and she shuddered. She leaned forward to kiss him, planted on her hands. She rolled her hips against him, hoping that those bubbling _I-love-you_ s were understood even though she stayed quiet.

His long lashes, the slope of his jawline, the light against his hair, his face flushed red; he pierced her heart. All real, no hoax—just _gorgeous_.

A burnt odor wafted in, and Tifa remembered jumped up, disengaging, stumbling to her feet. She turned off the stove, tutting her tongue at herself, dropping the pot in the sink. His eyes followed the curve of her ass walking away, struggling to understand. He was so hard, _so hard_ , trying so very hard to utter a word but he panted, silently begging for her warmth. He forced his eyes anywhere else, trying not to look down and see himself, glistening from her fluids, aroused into next week.

“T-Tifa?” He asked, his voice taunt with concern.

“Oh, Ah. Oops.” She said realizing her mistake turning to watch. His shaky hands stroking his thighs, his length was nearly bloody purple from arousal, his body shaking, rocking, chanting under his breath. 

She bit her lip. Trembling under a new sensation, she watched him deny pleasure. Just _waiting for her._

“Tifa, please,” Unable to wait any longer, Cloud’s hands reached for himself.

Tifa lowered her weight on his thighs, and pulled his hands up to her lips, placing a kiss on each finger. 

She smiled wickedly. “Let me take care of you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Cloud, it was an accident.
> 
> Submitted for Final Heaven's Freak Week.


End file.
